borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Smasher
The is a Assault Rifle manufactured by Torgue. Special Weapon Effects Below-average overall weapon stats. Has a small chance on reload to "power up" the weapon's stats temporarily. Description The Evil Smasher is an assault rifle modified by Marcus. The gun appears to be cheaply made; certain parts have the color and texture of corroded copper, while others are painted pure white and covered in doodles. Marcus likely refurbished an old, low-quality gun specifically for the purpose of conning Kai out of two million dollars, which would explain the Evil Smasher's mediocre stats. Properties At first glance, the Evil Smasher appears to be a below-average weapon. However, there is a chance that the Evil Smasher will "power up" after reload, indicated by Evil Smasher seemingly exploding (but doing no damage whatsoever), along with a unique powerup sound effect during reload. Evil Smasher, for the next clip only, will have heightened stats: damage, fire rate, recoil reduction, projectile speed. Reload speed however always remains the same. There are at least six possible outcomes to Evil Smasher reloading: # Powerup level 1, indicated by the powerup sound and explosion. Slight increase in power and reduced recoil for bullets in the next clip. No change in clip size. # Powerup level 2, indicated by a louder powerup sound cue, and explosion larger than that of level 1. All round improved weapon stats compared with level 1. In particular next clip increases in size to about 20. # Powerup level 3, louder cues than level 2, high stats than level 2, in particular clip size increases to about 40. # Powerup level 4, the previous trend continues. All round improvement to level 3, in particular clip size increases to about 60. # Powerup level 5, similar as before but bigger and better. In partiuclar clip size increases to about 80. # Nothing. No sound or explosion. Weapon returns to base stats for the next clip. Each time Evil Smasher reloads, it has chance for the next clip to power up. Player need not empty clip before reload for the powerup to occur. Chance to powerup is inversely porportional to power, so higher the powerup level, the smaller the chance it is to occur. The "power up" visual and sound cues occur in the beginning of the reload motion, not after reloading. The reloading motion can be interrupted by weapon switching or melee attack motion. Usage Even though the unique effects of the Evil Smasher can be very powerful, but because Evil Smasher "re-rolls" the next clip's power with every reload motion, it therefore cannot cannot consistently deal significant damage. However there is a partial workaround. As long as the clip does not run out of bullets or reload button never pressed, Evil Smasher keeps the current powerup level. Therefore performing a manual reload (swapping weapon out to inventory and then back in again) bypasses the reload motion altogether while refilling the clip. The problem is that it is only safe to do manual reload during solo session, when the game pauses globally whenever the player enters inventory menu. In multiplayer sessions, enemies will not pause while the player fiddles with inventories. Notes There is a glitch where the Evil Smasher "power up" effect applies to other equipped guns. This glitch is present as of Patch 1.3.1. As soon as the powerup sound and visual cue occur on Evil Smasher, and if player timed right the weapon swap away, the power up effects of Evil Smasher will now apply to the newly swapped weapon, and stacks on top of the weapon's other properties. Take this example. Say when reloading Evil Smasher, the cues indicate the next clip with be at the highest powerup level. If the player switches immediately to, say, Infinity, before Evil Smasher finishes reloading, and if timed right, Infinity now has increased clip size, improved damage, fire rate and recoil reduction proportional to Evil Smasher highest powerup level. Even though the normal Infinity property of having clip size of 1 is "overwritten" by Evil Smasher powerup, Infinity's other original properties (never using ammo and bullet spread looks like infinity symbol) remain. This powerup effect applies to all weapons in active slots (accessible by d-pad or 1-4) until weapon reloads, or the current game session ends. It does not go away even after respawn, fast travel or entering inventory menu. In multiplayer session, the clip count may reset to original after fast travel, still all other increases in weapon stats remain. This glitch is most noticeable for weapons with low clip count, such as Rocket Launcher and Sniper Rifle. Rocket Laucher under this glitch can have clip size of 50-60, much more than the number a normal backpack can hold.